Meme
by lunatarimoon
Summary: Random things...Rated T for swearing & probably other reasons in the future...
1. Meme

**With me, Nagisa, & my OC, Miya! For funniness effect?**

**MEME!... Pick any of your fav characters in Inazuma Eleven **

1 - Hiroto

2 - Midorikawa

3 - Kazemaru

4 - Gouenji

5 - Kidou

6 - Fudou

7 - Fuusuke

8 - Fubuki

9 - Genda

10 - Sakuma

* * *

><p><strong>5(Kidou) shows up with flowers<strong>

Kidou: It's for you, Nagisa-chan..*gives flowers*

Nagisa: *receives flowers* Thanks, Kidou-senpai! So what's the occasion for flowers?

Kidou: Err...None?

Nagisa: ... _'some genius game-maker you are...'_

**3(Kazemaru) and 9(Genda) are eating ice-cream while 1(Hiroto) and 4(Gouenji) are spying. Role Play this.**

Genda: *pokes his ice-cream*

Kazemaru: *eats his own ice-cream* Wow! This flavour is so cool! Try it! *shoves his ice-cream towards Genda*

Genda: *tries* Cool! I should have chosen this flavour! That flavour *points at own ice-cream* sucks...

Kazemaru: Why don't we share!

Genda: *nods head*

Both: *Eats together*

-Outside-

Gouenji: *looking at Kazemaru and Genda sharing ice-cream in boredom* Why are we here? Doing this?

Hiroto: Who knows...*draws circle on the group*

Both: *ignores stares from passer-bys*

**10(Sakuma) called you.**

Sakuma: PICK YOUR PHONE UP! *waits impatiently*

**6(Fudou) picks up.**

Fudou: Hello?

Sakuma: Fudou? Why the HELL/SEVEN HEAVENS are you holding Nagisa's phone?

Fudou: I hope you know that I don't like your attitude...

Sakuma: NEITHER DO I LIKE YOURS!

Fudou: *holds phone away from ear & shouts back* DO NOT SHOUT AT ME! Che.

Sakuma: *growls & starts penguin war with phone* Go red penguins!

Fudou: *returns penguin attacks* Attack my minion purple penguins!

-In background, with Fudou-

Nagisa: Oi! What are you doing with my handphone?

**4(Gouenji), 7(Fuusuke) and 8(Fubuki) are going out. Role Play this.**

Gouenji: So...any suggestions?

Fuusuke & Fubuki: *excitedly in sync* The Ice-Cream Shop!

Gouenji: ...=.=" _'Should I start renaming my attacks?'_

**2(Midorikawa), what should I do with you?**

Nagisa: *stares*

Midorikawa: *stares back* What?

Nagisa: Let's go to the ice-cream shop & get green tea flavoured!

Midorikawa: ... _'Why?'_

Miya: *pulls Midorikawa to destination point*

**Eat watermelons for me please 2(Midorikawa)!**

Midorikawa: What? We just had ice-cream!

Nagisa: Please...Or I will tell Hiroto on you! Or otou-san(Kira)!

Midorikawa: *sighs* Fine... _'She and her strange threats...'_

**9(Genda)'s sad. You should comfort him.**

Nagisa: *Brings out a blue, red and purple penguin*

Genda: *Looks at the three penguins*...?

Nagisa: Choose one Genda-san!

Genda: *Takes blue penguin & hugs it* ...Thanks...

Nagisa: _'Remain neutral huh?' _*Remembers Sakuma & Fudou's penguin-through-phone fight*

**10(Sakuma) lost his phone**

Sakuma: *searches*...*scratches head & spots Genda* Hey, Genda! Have you seen my phone?

Genda: *Looks towards Sakuma with both hands behind him* ...No...

Sakuma: Alright...*goes somewhere else*

Genda: *glances back at the phone in his hands* ...I could say that I found it somewhere...after this...*Continues to look through Sakuma's messages & grins*

**You caught 2(Midorikawa) and 6(Fudou) having *****

Nagisa: *open's door & freezes*...

Midorikawa & Fudou: *both stops & looks at Nagisa*...

Nagisa: *nosebleeds*..._'This is so wrong...'_ ... *faints*

Midorikawa & Fudou: *Looks at each other*...

**In 7(Fuusuke)'s room!**

Fuusuke: Nagisa, what's taking you so long just to get a book like I asked you to? *notices Nagisa on the floor* Nagisa? *Rushes to Nagisa & shakes her* Nagisa? *notices Midorikawa & Fudou on his bed*..._'My bed...' _*faints*

Midorikawa & Fudou: *Blushes, shrugs and continues*

**You accidently kiss 3(Kazemaru).**

Nagisa: *blushes* Kazemaru-san...

Kazemaru: *blushes & scratches nose* ...

**6(Fudou) and 10(Sakuma) are keeping away from you. Why?**

Nagisa: ...

Fudou & Sakuma: We are keeping our penguins! You are not going to take them away from us!

**6(Fudou) is reading and suddenly heard the word "darling"**

Fudou: Did you called me darling?

Miya: No...?

Fudou: *smirks* Really? *Puts book aside and shifts towards Miya*

Miya: ?

Fudou: *suddenly stops, shifts back to original position, sweating and reads book*

Miya: ?...Your book is upside-down..._'Boys...'_ *rolles eyes*

Fudou: *readjust book and ignores Miya*

-On the other side of the doorway-

H-: *glares at Fudou* [Guess who! No prises though!]

**9(Genda) is celebrating his/her birthday. What will you give to him/her?**

Nagisa: Happy Birthday, Genda-senpai! *gives present*

Genda: *receives present* Thanks, Nagisa.

Nagisa: Open it! Open it! *Hops around*

Genda: Alright, alright...*Opens present*...

Nagisa: So do you like it? *looks at a-real-life-look-a-like lion plushie in Genda's hands*

Genda: ...Sure...Thanks...*stares at plushie*

**4(Gouenji) went on internet and saw something which made him blush**

Gouenji: *Blushes & stares*...

Miya: *Walks by & stops*...*looks at picture with someone in winter background in suggestive pose, blushes along and stares*...

F-: *Walks in & looks at what Gouenji and Miya is looking at*...*Blushes & rushes back to room to delete all those pictures* [Guess! Guess!]

**Are there any 5(Kidou) x 7(Fuusuke) fic?**

Nagisa: Nope!

**Do you want to date 2(Midorikawa)?**

Miya: Ryuuji? *Blushes*

Midorikawa: *Blushes*...*Whispers to readers* Would love to...but...*glances at evil aura*...ya...that...

-Evil Aura's location-

H-: *produces evil aura & glares*

**Type a summary for 3(Kazemaru) x 4(Gouenji).**

Nagisa: The wind that could only support and control this untameable flame. As they met, chemical reaction occurs...?

**Is 7(Fuusuke) a gay/lesbian? What made you say that?**

Nagisa: Eh? *Whispers to readers* Yes...*glances at Fuusuke* He looks like one...

Fuusuke: *eyes suspiciously* What did you say?...

Nagisa: Nothing...

**10(Sakuma) accidently hit you.**

Nagisa: *gets teary eyes*...

Sakuma: S-Sorry!

Nagisa: *joins Fudou's side*

Sakuma: O-Oi...

**1(Hiroto) is pregnant. ****Who's the father?**

Miya: ...Hiroto...*looks in disbelieve*

Hiroto: *afraid* It's a mistake Miya!

Miya: *runs away from Hiroto*

Hiroto: Miya! *chases after her & makes a list of things to do when he has completed his current task*

**8(Fubuki) and 9(Genda) are getting married.**

Nagisa: ...*Whispers to readers* Unnatural...Crack pairing...

Fubuki & Genda: What was that?

Nagisa: Nothing...

**3(Kazemaru) suddenly confessed about his love for you! [Note: I personally changed this part to my OC.]  
><strong>

Kazemaru: I love you, Miya...

Miya: *Blushes heavily*

-Somewhere-

H-: *Evil aura: Full blast*

**But 5(Kidou) is your boyfriend! [Note: This as well.]  
><strong>

Kidou: Eh? *Extreme shock* Since when...?

Miya: Eh...

-Somewhere: Again-

H-: *Evil aura: Full blast + Glare: Death mode*

**1(Hiroto)'s not appearing anymore.**

Hiroto: *currently in hiding to plan for disposal of threats (boys)*

**1(Hiroto), tell 5(Kidou) that you love him/her!**

Hiroto: I love for you to dispose yourself. *tells with serious and straight face*

Kidou: *sweatdrops* T-Thanks...?

Hiroto: *make a tick on checklist*

**1(Hiroto) x 8(Fubuki) or 7(Fuusuke) x 8(Fubuki)?**

Nagisa**: **Fuusuke and Fubuki...though crack pairing but both are ice type...

**What title should a 2(Midorikawa) x 6(Fudou) story be?**

Nagisa: Green-tea ice-cream with banana? ...Does Fudou likes banana? *Looks at readers*

**Well, that's about it! Give yourself and 10(Sakuma) a BIG hug.**

Nagisa: Just this once! But I'm still on Fudou's side!

Sakuma: ...

Both: *short friendly big hug*


	2. Meme 2

**Pick any 10 IE chara.**

**P.S: The 'you', if any would be OC, Miya**

1. Aphrodi  
>2. Fuusuke<br>3. Haruya  
>4. Hiroto<br>5. Sakuma  
>6. Genda<br>7. Fudou  
>8. Kidou<br>9. Fideo  
>10. Edgar<p>

**1 (Aphrodi) is on a hoilday.**

Miya: *gives female's kimono*...

Aphrodi: *doesn't knows what a kimono is & wears it* Looks nice...*spins around & admires self*

-Went for a walk together-

Passer-bys: *glances at Aphrodi & whispers* Ma...kawaii...onnanoko futari desu...

Miya: *trying to hide giggles*

Aphrodi: *very confused* ?

**2 (Fuusuke) survived an air crash. [Mini yaoi]**

Haruya: *sniffles* Fuusuke...

Fuusuke: I told you a thousand times! I'm fine!

Haruya: But...but...*hugs Fuusuke*...air crash is so scary...

Fuusuke: O-Oi! *blushes*...*sighs & pats Haruya's head*

**3 (Haruya) called his/her mother. [WTH!]**

Haruya: Tengoku no hahue(Mother in heaven)...why am I born with this hairstyle?

**4 (Hiroto) scored a goal!**

Hiroto: *grins proudly & looks towards Miya's direction*...*but frowns when noticing she talking to Kidou & pouts*...

**5 (Sakuma) is in the hospital!**

Sakuma: *plotting for revenge against Fudou*...*googles for strong red penguin weapons*

**6 (Genda) is in a lift with you. [Not accurate but just for amusement or at least mine]**

Miya: It's rather late right now, isn't it?

Genda: Yes...

Miya: Are you going home?

Genda: Obviously...

**7 (Fudou) is reading a doujinshi. **

Fudou: Hmm...*rubs chin & grins*...*walks off to find certain "guinea pigs" for this experiment for his upcoming biology project*

-Next day-

Miya: *Found tied up Sakuma & Genda in a room* Sakuma-san! Genda-san! *Covers eyes* Please put on some clothes!

Sakuma & Genda: hmph! *hides self as much as possible in current position* gfdhrtfddgf! *struggles*

**8 (Kidou) is asking you out for dinner! **

Kidou: How do like this restaurant's food, Miya?

Miya: Oishi!(Delicious!) Arigatou(Thanks) Kidou-san! *licks lips*

Kidou: *smirks*

-Outside of restaurant-

H- (6 letters including H): *evil aura & glares at Kidou but ineffective due to the thickness of glass window*...

**9 (Fideo) is spying on the dinner.**

Fideo: How cute...*unfortunately notices evil aura, glance at evil aura's direction & shivers*...

**10 (Edgar) wants to join in!**

Edgar: Hmm...*notices Kidou & Miya*...*starts to walk towards them*

Fideo: *notices Edgar* ... *grabs onto Edgar's shirt & pulls him back*

Edgar: *stops* Hm? Fideo? *confused*

Fideo: *points towards evil aura*...

Edgar: Oh...

**4 (Hiroto) x 6 (Genda)?**

Miya: Hiroto...

Hiroto: It's a misunderstanding!

Genda: ...

Nagisa: That's a Crack pairing...

**How about 7 (Fudou) x 9 (Fideo)?**

Fudou: ...

Fideo: ...

Nagisa: Another Crack pairing...but both names starts with 'F'...

**1 (Aphrodi) and 2 (Fuusuke) are watching a movie.**

Aphrodi & Fuusuke: *leans sgainst each other & sleeps*...zzzzz...

-Not far in the cinema-

H-[Often paired with Fuu-chan!]: *glares at Aphrodi in jealousy*

**5 (Sakuma) and 8 (Kidou) are moving! **

Moving status: Cancelled

Reason: Two boys by the name of Genda & Fudou...

Sakuma & Kidou: *sighs*

**3 (Haruya) is 7 (Fudou)'s roommate!**

The start of WW III...weapons consist of flaming tulips & purple penguins...Enter at your own risk...

**5 (Sakuma) + 3 (Haruya) = ?**

Flaming Red Penguins vs. Purple Penguins

Fudou...looks like you are outnumbered & out-powered...

**9 (Fideo) is hopping to school.**

Fideo: I'm training to be faster than before...not because I just got confessed to!

**2 (Fuusuke) or 7 (Fudou)?**

The one that has ice attacks or the one that made me have a fetish for penguins...I don't know!

**10 (Edgar)… I don't know what to do with you 10 (Edgar).**

Oh wait I do! You can be Kazemaru's long lost brother!

**1 (Aphrodi)'s fav song would be?**

Love Story by Taylor Swift? Random...

**2 (Fuusuke) and 8 (Kidou) are lost!**

Fuusuke: *stroking his hair in frustration* Che. This is all your fault that we are lost! *sneezes & shivers*

Kidou: You said you wanted to see how cold Antarctica is! *brings scarf closer to neck*

Fuusuke: And you wanted to see real life WILD penguins! *glares*

Kidou: *glares back*

**4 (Hiroto) is 6 (Genda)'s best buddie!**

Miya: Genda-san again...? *gets teary eyes & sniffles*

Hiroto: Miya...gomen(sorry)...*pouts cutely*

Miya & Hiroto: *looks towards Genda at the same time*

Genda: W-What?...*looks at both*...Gotta go! I think I heard Sakuma calling for me! *dashes off*

**6 (Genda) is bathing.**

Genda: How relaxing this is...*sinks further into bathtub*

Sakuma: *burst in* Genda! Look what I've found!

Genda: *sits up in shock & covers himself with whatever he could find* S-Sakuma?

Sakuma: *realises situation*...oh...

Both: *blushes*

**You caught 1 (Aphrodi) and 5 (Sakuma) holding hands!**

Miya: Aphrodi-san? Sakuma-san? *looks towards linked hands*

Aphrodi & Sakuma: *growls* Fudou...

Miya: oh...

**4 (Hiroto) loves 9 (Fideo)!**

Miya: *gone white from too much shock*

Hiroto: *banging head against a white meteor look-like plushie*

Fideo: Bianca! *cries for said plushie* [White in Italian]

**Sorry 10 (Edgar). You're not appearing much.**

Edgar: Don't worry, I'm busy protecting the queen after all...

Okay...He's SO in the wrong century...

**3 (Haruya) and 8 (Kidou) too!**

Haruya's busy plotting Fuusuke's fangirls' doom.

Kidou is busy stalking and taking notes of the daily life of Otonashi Haruna.

**Well then, what do you want to do to these three?**

They can do a play...

Kidou & Haruya plans on destroying the Queen's kingdom.

Edgar would be the Ace of Knights protecting the Queen, whose a Fuusuke's fangirl, while her knights, with exception of Edgar, had been harassing Haruna. Random?...very random...

**Name a 3 (Haruya) x 7 (Fudou) title and summary.**

The Flame Sorcerer and the Purple Penguin

Their love was not meant to be, but with magic, everything could change.

...


	3. Meme 3

**Pick 10 characters from an anime and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!**

**The 'you' given would be my OC, Miya. All 10 chosen ones are guys.**

1. Toramaru

2. Gouenji

3. Sakuma

4. Fubuki

5. Hiroto

6. Midorikawa

7. Fuusuke

8. Haruya

9. Aphrodi

10. Fudou

**1(Toramaru) woke you up in the middle of the night?**

Toramaru: Miya-san, can I sleep with you tonight? I had a bad dream...*rubs eyes*

Miya: *pats Toramaru's head & shifts to the side to let Toramaru in*

Toramaru: Arigatou...*slips into bed with Miya & snuggles closer to Miya*

**2(Gouenji) asked you to go out with him?**

Miya: ehh? *blushes*

-Somewhere nearby-

H- (6 letters including H; a guy): *evil aura & jealousy*

**3(Sakuma) walked into the bathroom while you're showering?**

Miya: *blushes & covers self* S-Sakuma-san!

Sakuma: *freezes, blushes & stares*...

-Somewhere nearby: again-

H-: *full blast evil aura & plotting Sakuma's demise for seeing Miya's pure body*

**4(Fubuki) announced she/he's going to marry 9(Aphrodi) tomorrow?**

Crack Pairing Alert! Hm...who's the uke?

**5(Hiroto) cooked you dinner?**

Miya: *tires* Oishi desu, Hiroto!

Hiroto: *smiles happily* Arigatou, Miya!

**6(Midorikawa) was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?**

Miya: *fell asleep as well*

-Evening-

Miya: *wakes up* ? Hiroto? ...

Hiroto: *still sleeping*

Miya: *notices grass poking out of a pile of sand*

Hiroto had pushed Midorikawa away from Miya and buried him, leaving his green hair sticking out of the sand, and went to sleep next to Miya.

**7(Fuusuke) suddenly confessed to be part of your family?**

Miya: O-Onii-chan?

Fuusuke: *nods*

Miya: *happily hugs* Onii-chan!

Fuusuke: *hugs back*

**8(Haruya) got into the hospital somehow?**

For flirting with Miya in front of Fuusuke. Fuusuke's older brother mode awakens when Miya accepted him into the family.

**9(Aphrodi) made fun of your friends?**

Got frozen by Fuusuke. Such an overprotective elder brother, but that's cute!

**10(Fudou) ignored you all the time?**

Because Miya went back being neutral.

**Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 3(Sakuma) do?**

Sakuma: Red penguins attack!

**You're on a vacation with 2(Gouenji) and manage to break your leg. What does 2(Gouneji) do?**

Miya: *sniffles*

Gouenji: Here...*knelt down in front of Miya*

Miya: eh? *confused*

Gouenji: Get on my back & tell me where you want to go...

**It's your birthday. What will 3(Sakuma) give you?**

Miya: *opens present & finds loads of red penguins product* ...Thanks...?...

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4(Fubuki) do?**

Fubuki: Hiroto-san! Gouenji! *searches for someone*

**You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5(Hiroto) do?**

Hiroto: Don't worry, Miya. *smiles and pats Miya's head*

Miya: Hiroto...

**You're about to marry 10(Fudou). What's 6(Midorikawa)'s reaction?**

Midorikawa: Someone's going to get pretty mad...*gulps*

Miya: Huh?

Fudou: Hm...*freezes*... *senses evil aura & shivers*

-Not far away-

H-: *glares: full blast + evil aura: killer mode*

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7(Fuusuke) cheer you up?**

New Flash: A boy was found dead in an ice block.

Miya: Eh? That's... _ _ (Name of person got dumped by)...?...

Fuusuke: *standing behind Miya with a satisfied smirk*

**You're angry about it afterwards, how does 8(Haruya) calm you down?**

Miya: *angers* How can that baka bastard die on me! I want to set a revenge on him!

Haruya: *smacks head* You're noisy!

**You compete in some tournament. How does 9(Aphrodi) support you?**

Aphrodi: I feel sorry for your opponents...

Miya: ...?

Aphrodi: Getting pressured by those two *points at Hiroto & Fuusuke*, the game hasn't even started...Just don't die...

Miya: *pouts*

**You can't stop laughing. What will 10(Fudou) do?**

Fudou: *smacks Miya with a purple penguin*

Miya: *quiets down*...*get teary eyes & cry*

**1(Toramaru) is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?**

Miya: Toramaru will be a cute little brother! Another family addition!

**3(Sakuma) tells you about his deeply hidden love for number 9(Aphrodi). Your reaction?**

Crack pairing...

Miya: ...

**You're dating 2(Gouenji) and introduce him to your parents. Will they get along?**

...Miya's parents are dead...

Miya: Tengoku no ryoushin(Parents' in heaven) give me a sign that you accept Gouenji or not. *prays*

**4(Fubuki) loves 9(Aphrodi) as well. What does that mean?**

Another crack pairing...

**Will 5(Hiroto) and 6(Midorikawa) ever kiss?**

No.

Miya will cry & Midorikawa would get mauled by Hiroto.

But for the love of yaoi, then yes~

**6(Midorikawa) appears to be a player; he/she breaks many hearts. What do you do?**

Dump green tea ice-cream onto his hair & pour hot green tea on him.

**You had a haircut and 7(Fuusuke) can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?**

Miya: 'Onii-chan doesn't like it...?'

**8(Haruya) thinks he'll/she'll never get a girlfriend/boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?**

Miya: *pats Haruya's head like a child*

Haruya: Don't mess up my hair!

Miya: *pouts* Go die.

Haruya & Fuusuke: ...

**9(Aphrodi) gives you a beagle. Do you eat it?**

Miya: *eats*

**10(Fudou) wants money and decides to get a job at Chuck E' Cheeses. How long does he stay?**

Less than 3 hours...

**1(Toramaru) offers you a CD. Considering his/her tastes, do you listen to it?**

Honestly, from seeing the RC shoot, no. But Miya being the Miya she is, she would try to.

**2(Gouenji) suddenly goes emo. How does 8(Haruya) feel about this?**

Haruya: *grins* Ha! What kinds ace striker are you?

Gouenji: *ignores Haruya & continues emoing*

**4(Fubuki) told 6(Midorikawa) she started her period.**

Miya: EH?

Midorikawa: *blushes & faints*

Fubuki: *blushes & plays with fingers*

**4(Fubuki) slaps 9(Aphrodi) with a fish for going out with 7(Fuusuke).**

Only the ice people can hang out together...?

**5(Hiroto) cusses 2(Gouenji) out in German. 3(Sakuma) is secretly watching from behind a bush. What does he do?**

Hiroto: *cussing Gouenji*

Gouenji: ...*doesn't understand a word*

-Behind a bush-

Sakuma: ... _'Alien language?'_

**6(Midorikawa) got high.**

He finally succeeded in completing his 'alien' personality.

**7(Fuusuke) Comes up to you wearing a big pink dress. What's your reaction?**

Miya: O-Onii-chan? *rubs eyes* ...*faints*

**8(Haruya) reads your fan fictions and complains. What is it about?**

Where's his debut?

**9(Aphrodi) can't stand 1(Toramaru), so how does he/she get his/her revenge when he/she spills Soda all over her/him?**

Miya: *pulls Aphrodi's hair* I won't let you!

**10(Fudou) starts working at a bar.**

And gets fired soon after because of his attitude...

**1(Toramaru) comes in and tells you she's pregnant from 2(Gouenji).**

Miya: *fades into the air*...

Toramaru & Gouenji: ...

**3(Sakuma) decides to go swimming. Do you go with him?**

Miya: Hai!

But by the end of the day, Miya was seen going home with Hiroto and Sakuma was nowhere to be found. (Sakuma got buried by Hiroto.)

**4(Fubuki) and 7(Fuusuke) compete on DDR. Who wins?**

Fuusuke...

**5(Hiroto) is having a birthday party and he/she picks a theme. What is it?**

Galaxy...

**6(Midorikawa) and 1(Toramaru) have a deep conversation. What is it most likely about?**

What does green tea ice cream mix well with?

**8(Haruya) buys a computer. What is the first thing he does on it?**

Spams Fuusuke's Facebook account...

Haruya: *still spamming & grins*

Fuusuke: *growls*

**Have you ever read a 6/10(Midorikawa/Fudou) fic? Do you want to?**

Nope...never heard of it and na don't want to...

**Do you think 4(Fubuki) is hot? How hot?**

Sure...in his own way...Coldish hot?

**What would happen if 7(Fuusuke) got 8(Haruya) pregnant?**

Miya: O-Onii-chan!

Fuusuke & Haruya: *shocked, unable to comprehend & reply*...

**Would 2(Gouenji) and 6(Midorikawa) make a good couple?**

Possibilities are endless...

**5 X 9(HirotoXAphrodi) or 5 X 10(HirotoXFudou)? Why?**

Neither. Both are crack pairings...

Miya: ...

Hiroto: ...*doesn't know what to say anymore*...

**Make up a summary for a 3/10(Sakuma/Fudou) fic.**

The royalty of Kingdom Red Penguins is in trouble and only the royalty of Kingdom Purple Penguins can help.

**Is there any such thing as 1X8(ToramaruXHaruya) fluff?**

No.

**Suggest a title for a 4 X 7 (FubukiXFuusuke) hurt/comfort fic.**

We are not alone...?

**Does anyone on your friends list read 3(Sakuma) yet?**

I think so...

**Does anyone on your friends list write or draw 2(Gouenji)?**

Don't know.

**Would anyone on your friends list write 2 / 4 / 5 (Gouenji/Fubuki/Hiroto)?**

Yes.

**If you wrote a Song-fic about 6(Midorikawa), what song would you choose?**

Ochame Kino (Mischievous Function)


End file.
